


Motionless

by Purple_Lion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drama & Romance, F/M, Keith!mermaid, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), keith meremaid, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Lion/pseuds/Purple_Lion
Summary: Lance just an eighteen years old boy who lives with his family. He doesn't have any big dream yet, so he just does whatever he wants. He often helps around his uncle's shop, meeting his friends, has a big family dinner... Everything looks so peaceful.Except one thing. The city was built around a bay which is the home of many sirens.1. If you are a child it is forbidden to go in the water. Sirens will kill children immediately.2. If you are eighteen years old you can go fishing, but not alone. At least two people can go together and obligatory to bring weapons.3. If you hunt a siren you need to report to the nearest authorities.4. It is forbidden to go in the water when the storm comes.Keith lived under the water and fight for his freedom. For the freedom he never knew, which was so sweet and warm.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! To be honest this is my first Voltron fanfiction and the first fanfiction which I have written in English.  
> Firstly, I would like to apologise to everyone, because English is not my first language. I used programs to correct my mistakes and I'm always asking for help if there is something which I don't know, but...
> 
> Okay, nevermind, so the point is that there will be some mistakes. Apart from that, I hope you will enjoy it! ^-^  
> Also, I have used some Spanish sentence I hope everything was correct. Feel free to let me know if there something wrong with them! ^^ 
> 
> Aaand I have an IG account where I will uploads the design of the characters! (for exsample: merman Keith) So if you guys would like to you can check it out ^^  
> My instagram: R.Somnium (RiRi)

Clouds were all over the sky, the petals of the flowers dropped off because of the mighty windstorm. People are trying to get their families home or another city - it didn't matter where they were headed until it was safe.  
Every time, when a storm has come, it looked like this. Nobody wanted to stay in a city which has tsunamis, where the trees are twisted by the wind and have some weird creatures like... sirens.  
It was well-known in this place that there were no other people responsible for such damages than sirens. They were the reason for many disappearances, the reason why tourist will never come here again, the cause of many storms. That is only a few things, but it's enough to make people's life a disaster.  
That was what Lance McClain thought too. He was living here since he was a child, even tho he likes to live here. All of his family members lived here too, and no matter how much he wanted to go; to travel, to see the world - his heart did not let him make that decision.

It started to rain. He picked up the last two boxes from the ground and hurried to the storehouse which was behind the shop and their house. When he was inside the warehouse, he put the boxes beside the other ones, then unzipped his blue waterproof jacket. He hung his jacket one of the coathangers and started to search for his uncle.

"Uncle Adam! " he shouted through the house. The answer arrived from the kitchen. Lance hurried to his uncle. "I have finished all the packings. Is there anything I can do?"  
"No" he answered, while he fixed his glasses. " The boxes were the last thing from the checklist. I would like to say you are free for today but" he looked out of the window. There was some kind of emotion on his face which Lance could not understand. "I guess we will stay in the house for today."  
There was a huge thunder on the outside. Most of the car's alarm started to ring, and the dogs started barking.  
It seemed like a firetruck siren had been heard. Maybe there is a fire somewhere? Or did a tree fall to a house? Or the road?

"Or in the loft," said Lance while checking that all windows are closed. "With this storm behind our back, I wouldn't like to stay any of these places."  
"What's wrong with my house?"  
"Nothing... it's just, it's just old ya' know? I feel like the roof can blow up in any seconds." while Lance was speaking he gesticulated with his hands too. Adam finds this adorable. It reminds him of that time when Lance and the other kids were young and everything was peaceful. Well, not kind of that tranquil like in the movies, but way calmer.  
"It was Abuelita's house, both of us know this." Adam sighs tiredly. He prepared for this storm more than few days. Last time all of the supplies from the store got damaged or the ocean just washed away it.  
"You should just go and get some rest" Lance offered. He really would like to help his uncle. He knows Adam actually wouldn't be here if his father was not asked him for help. He wanted to be an astronaut or at least an astrologist, but his dream just blows away, when Abuelita died. Someone had to run the shop and his uncle was the only potential person.  
"I can't leave you alone, kiddo. I have promised Rosa that I will keep an eye on you. That is the reason why I was sent home Sophia before the storm comes." he pushed his back to the chair then closed his eyes.  
"Well, I'm actually glad you have sent home Sophia. We could just die in any minutes if we are together, but not because of the storm... but because of the sweet fraternal quarrels," Lance laughed a little. He tried to make the situation a little bit better, but he could not deny his own feelings. He was afraid of the storm too, but he thanked God for not having his sister with them

The store was quite near to the ocean, also if you look out of the window you can see the docks. It takes only five minutes by walking to reach their pier. Anyone could tell it was way too dangerous to stay this house and get through the storm, also it was an insane idea.  
But they have run out of time, and it would be riskier to reach Lance's house.

Lance took out his phone from his jean's pocket. He had five miscall from his mother, and other three from his dad. Also, he got a text message which came from Sophia. She wrote that she's home now, and all the family members pray for their safety.  
Lance sighed before he put back his phone. All the messages and miscalling have come thirty minutes ago. He would like to answer all of them so badly, but there was no signal strength.

"Everything okay?" asked Adam while he was holding Lance's jacket and the attic's keys. The boy looked at the keys - it was only three keys, two of them were quite rubiginous. He wasn't even sure that openers are still working. Adam saw the mixed emotion on the younger's face. "Don't worry we don't use these anymore. We only need this one," he raised the silver one.  
"Okay, I get it," said Lance while he was putting on his jacket. "But why did you keep them? Sorry for saying that but they look like you saved them from the third world war."  
"Honestly, I don't know" Adam rolled his keys in his hand. " I have a memory about them. Abuelita never wanted to give these keys to anyone. I think it was important to her... maybe it's really coming from the third world war. What do you think, what can these keys open?"  
"No tengo ni idea," said Lance quickly, then his eyes glows up. " ¡Dios mío! "  
"¿Qué?"  
"What if Abuelita had some treasure? And maybe she just hind it somewhere..."  
"Lance you are an idiot" Adam sighed, then he opened the loft's door. "Get in, you treasure hunter. I can't believe I need to stay with you for a whole night!" said dramatically the older. He almost posed for it.  
"Haha, good joke" he murmured nervously. "At least being a dramaqueen still runs in our genes."

After three hours Lance gave up to count how many hours left until morning. All the windows were covered with wooden boards, only a few light beams were able to penetrate through the window. All this time Lance was sitting on some old boxes, while he hugged his knees. He was afraid of a lot of things; losing his parents, his siblings, his own life... He was only eighteen years old, his life supposed to just start. But now he felt like it could end up like any time. This kind of pose always calms him down but after a few hours, it's kinda hurt staying like this.

He got up and walk next to one of the windows. There was a little gap between to wooden board. He gulped a big, hold back his breath and peeped out. His heart started to beat fast like it just wanted to race with someone else's, he also moved back a little.

The storm was unbelievably frightening and majestic at the same time. The wind tossed the trees as if they were made of plastic, the flooded water has reached the wagons slowly, not to mention the houses which were near to the ocean. All of them looked terrible and creepy like a ghost castle or an abandoned house form a horror movie. The lawn was soaked in the gardens, there were sprouts and mud everywhere.

Are we really safe?

Lance was just about to get away from the window when he saw something from the corner of his eye. He rushed back and tried to push away the window's cover. When the wood moved and he got more surface to look around he didn't want to believe his eyes. There was someone in the ocean. Someone who can't swim, someone whom to small to notice, someone who has a thin and weak voice to scream for help.

_A child._

A child was in the water.  
Lance was panicked. He began to breathe the air more quickly, then he rushed to the couch, where Adam slept. His legs and his hands were trembling, but he shook his uncle as much as he can.

"Uncle Adam, uncle Adam!" he shouted. Adam slowly opened his eyes and tried to figure out what has happened. "W-wake up! We... we don't have time for this! I saw somebody in the water!"  
"W-what?" his uncle sit up gradually then he put on his glasses.  
"I-saw-somebody-in-the-ocean!" Lance responded by emphasizing every word. He zipped it his blue jacket , then hurried out of the garret.

Adam blinked twice, then he began to perceive what was going on around him. He shouted after his nephew "Wait, Lance, don't go outside! It's too dangerous!"

But Lance didn't listen to his uncle. He grabbed the motorboat's keys from the kitchen counter, then started to run to their pier.  
The storm raged, and raindrops burst heavily on Lance's body. He has barely seen something, his body moved by itself. In just a few seconds his whole body was wet, he felt like he's going to freeze alive. But his legs didn't give up it kept moving.

When he reached their boat, he started to feel sick. His hands were still shaking, he felt like his stomach has been turned upside down.

_"I'm going to puke. Or cry. Or both of them at the same time."_

The waves were strong, the water had completely flooded the dock, so it was hard to stay in one place. His feet keep slipping due to wet ground, the only thing he could catch was the boat's fastening rope. He barely had the strength to hold himself.

"I'm going to die," he thought. The storm was too strong and enormous for him. It was a bad idea. A very idiotic plan. Plan? He didn't even have any plan! He just rushed out of their house, their safe house, and... he didn't even know why he was doing that.  
Did he want to be a hero? No. Did he want to show everyone his courage? No. Was it stupid and reckless? Well, yeah totally it was.  
But he did not think ahead. The only thing which was in front of his eyes was that child. He has siblings, nephews and nieces. He could only think about... what if one of them had fallen into the water too?

Lance fall on the ground, accidentally let go of the rope. He prepared to sweep away by the wave, but it didn't happen. Someone grab his back and hold close as much as possible.

"¡Me cago en la hostia!" Adam shouted angrily. "Are you really insane, Lance McClain?!"  
"A...adam!" Lance's tears started to falling down. He was clinging to his uncle like a koala. "Gracías, gracías!"  
"Don't thank me yet!" his uncle tried to shout over the storm." Seriously what the hell were you think?!"  
"There was... there is somebody in the water!"  
"Lance, nobody is in the water! Maybe you just were scared and started to hallucinating something..."  
"No, that was real and - ADAM, WATCH OUT!"

They were too close to the edge of the dock. they were heavily hit by the waves then knocked out on the open water. They broke apart.  
Lance swallowed a large amount of salt water when he noticed them under the water. He could not count how many there were, he only saw the colourful tails, which was sharp and prickly like the shark's.  
Lance didn't waste his time, he started to swim to the surface as soon as possible. When he reached the surface, he took a deep breath and tried to cry out after his uncle. "ADA-"

He could not finish it because another wave had hit him. His lungs tremendously hurt and he hardly had air. Something crashed into his back. Lance tried to turn around and opened his eyes, even  
his vision was blurred but still recognized the orange-red and yellow blended tails. A siren. A siren tail hit him.

The beast tried to reach him, but the boy just moved away in the water. At this time his lungs hurt so much he could even move anymore. He still saw a purple-tailed beast appearing, drawing the red one's attention. Then everything became dark.

"Lance!"  
"Lance, please, open your eyes!"  
"LANCE!"

The younger boy slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry but he saw his uncle held him and they were still in the water... among the beasts. Lance felt panic and despair. He heard his uncle tried to clam him but it didn't work. Not anymore.

"Lance, listen to me! We need to reach the land or at least the boat!" Adam grabbed his shoulder. "You can't give up right now!"

Lance nodded and tried to follow his relative instructions. He wasn't sure that he could do it, but for him and for his family he will try. So he swam as fast as can, but that wasn't easy. His extremities hurt so much, it was also possible that there was still some water in his lungs.

They almost reached the boat when another disaster happened. A purple coloured siren came up to the surface. His eyes were glowing yellow, the teeth were like shark's. The creature was big, probably strong and had powerful clutches. With only one stroke he could kill them. It was more than frightening. There were no words for this.  
Adam pushed Lance behind him and prepared for the worst.

But the one which they were imagined never came. Another creature appeared and pulled the purple one into the deep. With the impact, the long black tail swung vigorously and hit Adam. Lance had no time to think, he immediately dived after his relative and pulled him to the surface.

"Adam, Adam are you okay?" he asked with a trembling voice. But his uncle didn't answer. "Hey, what's wrong, are you..." He tried to turn around him, but when he saw his uncle face which was covered with blood he almost screamed. "Hey, Adam, please don't do this to me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please I'm begging you, don't leave me alone! "Lance cried heavily when he held his uncle tight.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!  
> Thank you so much for reading, giving me kudos, and leaving comments! ^^ I was so happy about that! 
> 
> And I have finished the chapter sooner than I thought, it is true, I said that I would post it tomorrow, but I can't wait to post it so... xD  
> Hope you will enjoy it! ^^

Three days have passed since the end of the fatal storm, which destroyed most part of the city. Everyone was working to clean up the damage and rebuild the dams. The men have done most of the heavier work - repair things on the street like lights, pushing the broken cars out of the way, and take them to the car service, rewinding the asphalt, rebuilding the piers. Women and children have done the simplest jobs, such as removing smaller branches from the roads or assisting in hospitals. Even though everyone was prepared for the devastation, there were a lot of injured people.

Lance was one of those wounded people. His head, his legs and his back were covered with lots of bandages and patch. The injuries caused a lot of pain, and what's more, he was one of the worst wounded people. Even doctors said that he should not leave his bed but he did not care.

He was sitting next to his uncle's bed and watched him, while he was sleeping. Both of them were alive. Lance didn't remember what happened after he found out Adam's injuries. He lost his consciousness and the next time he woke up, he was laid in a hospital bed. Back then he was very upset and desperate, his family barely able to comfort him. He had two full days in a coma and knew nothing of the outside world.  
And then a panic attack came on him: Where's Adam? Is he alive? How did they get to the hospital? Who saved them?  
The nurses seized him, and the doctors gave him a sedative.  
Then Lance went to sleep again.

After his second woke up, he was more calmly than the first time. Now his family was able to tell him what had happened and comforted him about Adam - he was alive.  
The firefighters found them on the sandy beach. Lance and Adam were scarcely alive, and their bodies were covered with a lot of wounds, but no one found any clues about who could have brought them out of the water. They simply thought it was the currents and the luck.

And of course the police have tried to talk him about the sirens, but he did not say anything. If he had only thought about that night, panic shock and trembling had come out again.  
It was impossible for some to survive the assaults of the monsters, but the police left the boy alone. In a small town like this, everybody knew everybody well, and no one wanted to cause trouble to the other, especially not after such a horrible and painful incident.

And the worst thing was that Lance was right. Leah was a four-year-old girl who escaped unnoticed from their homes. By the time the family started searching, but at that time the child was already in the water and nobody knew about it. The authorities found a day after the storm the child's dead body near Lance family's dock.

The family of the child thanked them for trying to save their little daughter. As a sign of their gratitude, Lance and Adam received beautiful flowers from the family (Lance thought they might be the new florists in the neighbourhood by the bunch of bouquets). They also received some drawing from Leah's brothers. Lance dropped a sad smile as he looked at the drawings. He was the sort of guy who blamed himself for everything, although he knew he would not have been able to rescue the girl.

In the middle of the night, Lance looked at the news on his phone. Fortunately, besides the little girl, there were no more deaths, but significant damage was caused everywhere.

 

_I have to heal quickly... I need to help to repair the cellar of the store._

 

He was staring out of the window, gazing at the ocean when he heard voices from Adam's bed. The older boy tried to get up, but he did not even find the corner of the nightstand with his hands,  
to rely on.  
Lance jumped as fast as he could and caught his uncle's arm. "Wait, let me help you!"

Adam's heart shuddered and even jumped in his seat when someone touched his arm. A few seconds later he recognized the owner of the voice, then relied more confidently on the younger boy.

"Lance, you finally woke up! I was very worried about you... I do not know what I would have done with myself if you never open your eyes! How are your wounds? Rosa said that your back and legs were very badly damaged." while he was talking he tried to reach Lance's face with his hands. Luckily, he found it. "Wha- why is your face cover with so many bandages and patch?"  
"I don't know, I don't remember, but..." He took off his uncle hand of his face, after that he lighted Adam's face with his phone light.

The older boy's face, especially around his eyes were covered with profound cuts and bruises which were in blue and green colour. His eyes did not even shake by the light, as if he had not sensed.  
Lance did not want to believe it when her mom told him that Adam ... that Adam went blind.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Adam, it's all my f-fault!" he holds his uncle hand, while his tears started to falling down. "If I didn't rush out of the house then everything would not happen! I'm so sorry! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"  
"Now... it doesn't matter " Adam hardly sighed. He hugged his nephew and started to caress his back."It's my fault too. I should have been more careful, more perceptive. Also, I should have believed in what you have said. But I was only concerned with my own monotonous thinking. If it's someone's fault then it's mine."  
"But your eyes... Adam, you will never see anything! You lost your eyesight because of me because you have tried to protect me from that monster!" Lance cried loudly, while he clutched the shirt of the older boy.  
"And I will never regret that. You are my nephew, my beloved family member and I will never allow you to get hurt..." Adam smiled faintly, though there was a bit of bitterness on his face.

 

***Somewhere***

 

It was difficult but he managed to climb to a stone under a pier.  
He let his tail go to under the water so he could keep himself away from the dehydration. Even though the salt water had hurt the place of his fallen scales, he knew it would only help to heal it faster. He tried to hide away from the light of the sun, because the grey and black scales lustre on his arm, around his waist and his collarbone, so it could have brought the humans here.

Two weeks have been passed since the last battle against the Galra sirens. Although they won, he didn't think he would suffer such a loss. He came from the Blade, he was one of Altea's most outstanding fighters, and was also a general. And... he was the fiancé of the Princess of Altea. This was an agreement between the Blade and Altea for a common future.

He would not have been beaten so badly. He simply could not afford this injury for himself. He breathed heavily as he raised his left hand to the missing arm. Only his right upper arm left from the battle, nothing more. Even Princess Allura herself was concerned with healing his wound.

The wound healed, scars began to absorb, but the pain could not vanish.

He still remembered the moment, when Keith told him that humans were in the water. He asked for a moment because he didn't want to believe his own ear. Humans? In the water? They never dared to go so far, why did it they just now, even when Sendak appeared in the battle?

Shiro was trying to swim so swiftly as he'd never been in his life.  
He had to go all the way, he had injured, but he could not let Sendak get another human life to be sacrificed.  
When he noticed that Sendak had reached the humans, he jumped to the to the purple siren and pulled it down to the deep water.  
He won some time for the others to get those two out of the water. He knew he was not strong enough to defeat Sendak alone, also he was injured, but he still attacked him.

Then he lost his right arm after this battle. Keith was terribly upset about why they had to save those humans.  
After all, Keith was right, they had nothing to do with humans. But Shiro has this kind of nature - he was stuck to protect everyone.

He sighed loudly and decided to go back before his brother started looking for him.  
He was just about moving when something white elongated stick fell on his head. "Auch!"

"Shit, I can't believe this!" he heard a voice above him. Probably it was a young man. Carefully stretched a little above, then tried to look through between the gap of wooden planks of the dock.  
Firstly, Shiro wanted to go, but as he heard that the man was looking for his stick, his heart was trying to melt.

Shiro descended into the water enough to be visible only from the waist up, and he used a couple of seaweed, which he wrapped around himself so the scales will be not visible.  
Brilliant solution, just brilliant.

Shiro went out of the dock, then approached the guy. "Uhm, hey!" He felt very strange, for he had not spoken on the surface for a long time. He felt as if his throat was drier in every second. "I think you lo-"  
"Who's this, who's speaking?" asked the brunette. He was leaning on his knees on the pier. Shiro didn't understand why he was in the same position as those terrestrial creatures that people led with a rope.  
"Uhm, I'm here down... in the water, but, excuse me, may I ask what are you doing?"  
"I'm searching my-, wait what did you say where are you?!" The boy looked like he panicked, but he still not get the correct direction. He was talking to nobody." Come out fast, it is dangerous! You are not from here, right?"  
" Don't worry, I'm okay... I'm-I'm always doing this, so please calm down." Shiro tried to speak in a comforting voice, but he was confused and afraid that he will be recognized. "And I'm still in the water, where are you looking?"  
"I understand but it's still dangerous... and I can't help you because I can't see," the merman noticed that the boy's voice had changed. It seemed to be bitter.  
"What? What do you mean by can't see? I clearly see your eyes are open." the man's face was so familiar to him but he didn't understand why.  
"I'm not able to see because I'm blind" the brunette sighed. _Okay, so blind means he can't see with his eyes. Every day is a learning day, Shiro!_ "I was waiting for my nephew, but I got bored because of the waiting. So I tried to reach the other side of the dock but I guess I failed it." The boy finally looked in the good direction so Shiro could see his face.

And he recognized him. One of the humans from the day of the battle who was rescued by them. He remembered the distinctive tanned skin and the tone of his voice. His face was full of scars, which has faded, but it was as if he had been in a battle.  
It reminded Shiro of his own face.

 _"He probably fell into the water because he did not see it ... and his nephew could try to save him. "_ he thought.

In a moment, warmth poured through Shiro's heart. A smile appeared on his face, and with a well-aimed throw, he threw the object back on his owner.

"It's yours," He said. "If you can't see trying to be more careful in the next time." Shiro turned around and said goodbye. "I'm going... goodbye... it-it was good to talk with somebody."  
"Wait, where are you going?! I told you it's dangerous!" the brunette said with a little panic in his voice. The merman just laughed a little bit. "Hey, what's your name? I'm Adam."  
"My name?" Shiro just stopped. He didn't even know it is right to tell his name to a human.

 

_But he can't see. And I will never see him again. It can not be a problem._

 

"Call me Takashi." That's all he said, then he sank down into the depths of the ocean, without waiting for the other's response.  
"Takashi? Are you Japanese?" asked Adam, but there was no answer. "Hello? Are you still there?"

" Adam, are you okay?! What the heck are you doing there, who are you talking to?" Lance asked with fear in his voice. He helped his uncle to stand up. " Did you fell, don't you? I told you to wait for me!"  
"Lance, Lance listen!" Adam tried to point to the water, but he wasn't sure that he got it right. "There was somebody in the water!"

"What... Are you trying to make fun of me?!" Lance yelled angrily. "That's not funny Adam..."  
"No, he was really here! His name is Takashi, and-"  
"A Japanese guy. In here. Are you serious Adam?"  
"Nevermind, I will never talk to you." said the older, than started to walk somewhere.  
"Hey, I don't mind if you get a little bit insane after what happened! I'm sorry, I love you, but please stop walking alone, because you will fall into the water, and your imaginary Japanese guy won't able to save you!"  
"¡Qué te jodan!"  
"Woah, woah! " Lance stepped back a little bit. "I guess... he's really angry. "

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Update will be on the next Sunday (09.16) if everything goes right.
> 
> ps: (I drew Keith as a merman! If you would like to see my design, check out my Instagram or my Tumblr! ^^ (R.Somnium for both)

**Author's Note:**

> About the updates... I don't know I will try to write as much as can >< But my semester just about to starting so I won't have a lot of time.
> 
> UPDATE: 08.10. - Sorry guys! I'm so sorry for not updating but recently I have got a lot of problems (I also forgot my password ._.), And next week I will have mid-term exams, so I really need to focus on my studies. I promise I will try to update after next tuesday (probably it will be Sunday)   
> Also thank you for all the comments and Kudos, I'm so happy about them! ^^


End file.
